Saturday night date
by K-man88
Summary: Yugi and yami spend a little time toghether 0.0 yugiyami


K-man: my first story yippee

Yami: finally!

Yugi: hope its good!

Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOOOOO I don't own yu-gi-oh waaaaa!

(yugi/yami)

Blabla lets just get on with the story!

" It's a perfect day Yami, lets go out and eat!" yugi said as he listened closely to his boyfriends response. "Sure yugi, where do you want to go." Yami Answered in a eager voice.

"We should go to the new restraunt that just opened downtown" yugi said with his eyes full of excitement. Yami ran upstairs to get his jacket eager to take Yugi out on there first Saturday night date.

"Uhhh yugi have you seen my jacket!" Yami yelled out in a worried voice. " You got about 70 more leather jackets in the closet…." Yugi said as if he were talking to a child. Yami blushed a little then grinned at yugi as he took out a rather tight leather jacket.

"How do I look Yugi" Yami asked Yugi in a questioning way. "Like a angle from heaven" Yugi said as he blushed. Yami then smiled and got his wallet (which is also leather hehe).

They caught up to a Taxi that was free and rode it to the new restraunt. On the way Yugi seemed nervous not knowing if the date was going to be a disaster or end up with both of them in bed doing it. "What's wrong my sunshine?" Yami asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Its nothing, I guess im just nervous" yugi said in an adorable little voice. "Whatever it is sunshine remember that im always there for you" Yami then hugged his boyfriend, they both felt like they were the luckiest people alive.

All the sudden the taxi stopped with a screeching roar. Yami and yugi both flung into the window of the small car! There faces both squished by the window.

"Ok we're here now get ya arsis out of me car!" shouted the obviously jealous taxi driver. Yami then grabbed Yugi's arm and led him into the restraunt after cursing at the idiotic taxi driver.

"This place looks awesome!" Yugi shouted as they entered the Italian restraunt. Yami then took a look around searching for anyone who might hurt his poor little Yugi.

A Waiter came by and asked them what they may want to order. Yami fell of his seat startled buy the waiter as he was still looking for troublemakers. Yugi just looked at yami and let out a sigh.

"We will have a bowl of spaghetti please" Yugi said, still embarist by yami's fall. "Yugi what is this spaghetti you speak of" yami said sarcastically.

FLASHBACK

Yami and yugi were on there first date when Yami asked what is spaghetti. Yugi told yami that spaghetti was a delicious dish that you needed to twirl your fork around it to eat.

Yami wasn't familiar with this food so he ended up spilling food everywhere just to get grip of the challenging opponent known as spaghetti!

END OF FLASHBACK

Yugi and yami both laughed at the funny experience with the "evil" spaghetti. "Wow that looks so good" Yugi said as the waiter brought over their meal.

Yami and Yugi both ate the bowl of spaghetti clean as if they were a group of scavengers! (No wonder there so skinny 0.0) There was only one strand of spaghetti left and both of them wanted it!

Yugi and yami both got hold of the spaghetti and slurped it as fast as they could. They both ended up with their lips touching one another's.

They both swallowed their strand of spaghetti and immediately started to "French kiss" each other. Yami and yugi closed their eyes as they both licked each other's tongues and explore each other's mouths.

They held on for at least a minute enjoying their kiss of love. They finally let go and yami said with a witty remark " That tasted better than the spaghetti" Yugi then turned a bright red all over his face.

Yugi and Yami both walked home together holding hands and talking about what a good time they had. They got to their house, it was about 9:30 at night and both of them went straight into bed

Yugi first took a shower then put on a tight black tank top and his boxers. Yami sat on the bed and said with a horney remark " I guess the day isn't over is it!" Yugi them hoped right in yami's arms and "did it till 1:00 at night"

They both laid in bed until Yugi pulled his way to yami and sat on yami's hip. Yami was about to say something when Yugi bent down and kissed him on the lips and fell asleep right in yami's warm safe arms.

K-man wow that was ok I guess plzzzzzzzzzz respond

Yami: WOW I loved it, just like yugi

Yugi: lushes

K-man I better go before they start something more than kissing!


End file.
